Computers and other electronic systems, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Increasingly, memory devices are being reduced in size to achieve a higher density of storage capacity. However, memory devices also need to meet lower power requirements while maintaining high speed access.